criminalmindsfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Marcus Crawford
Elsie Crawford Susan Crawford Katherine Miller |Row 6 title = Occupation |Row 6 info = U.S. Army soldier Janitor |Row 7 title = Pathology |Row 7 info = Serial Killer Serial Rapist Pedophile Copycat |Row 8 title = Modus Operandi |Row 8 info = Varied |Row 9 title = Status |Row 9 info = Deceased }} Marcus Crawford was a serial killer and rapist. He was the arch-nemesis of Jennifer Jareau. History Crawford was sexually abused by his mother and maternal aunt as a child, which caused him to develop a psychopathic rage towards all women, especially beautiful blondes (since they reminded him of his abusers), and children. This eventually led him to start burglarizing homes and setting fires, as well as sexually abuse his younger sister, who was spared from the abuse he received. His murders first started during his time in the British Army, when he killed three children during the Gulf War. After completing his service and being medically discharged, he immigrated to the U.S., where he continued killing. He was previously the main suspect in the murders of several children in Allentown, Pennsylvania, but served time for the murders of only two of the victims due to a poorly handled investigation. He was released halfway into his sentence by inexperienced prison staff and social workers, who believed that he was reformed. He moved to Philadelphia and began killing blonde, beautiful women in a more organized fashion, having learned from the mistakes he made during his first set of killings. After killing a woman in 2015, Crawford was looked at by the BAU, initially as a witness. He set his sights on JJ after she interrogated him several times throughout the investigation and inadvertently establishing dominance over him. He started a new string of killings based on crimes she investigated, all in order to reassert his dominance over her. The climactic showdown began when he directly targeted JJ's family and tried to kill her sons Henry and Michael. He was shot dead by Morgan before he could do so. Known Victims Personal Victims *Dates further unspecified, Birmingham, England: **1976-1989: Committed numerous victimless acts of arson and burglary in England **1980-1989: Susan Crawford *October 1990, unspecified location in Saudi Arabia: Three unnamed local children *March 1993, Allentown, Pennsylvania: **Maylene Jackson **Jason Blake **Quinn Parks **Sasha Mueller **Grace Washington **Shawn Gabor **Jamie Stephens *Dates further unspecified: **2006, Doylestown, Pennsylvania: Unnamed woman **2008: ***Camden, New Jersey: Unnamed woman ***Woodbury, New Jersey: Unnamed woman **2010, Chester, Pennsylvania: Unnamed woman **2013, Mount Holly, New Jersey: Unnamed woman **2014, Norristown, Pennsylvania: Unnamed woman *2015, Philadelphia, Pennsylvania: **August 2: Holly Devin **December 15: Jessica Durning **December 16: The prison bus escape : ***The unnamed driver ***Two unnamed prison guards *2016: **January 23-24, Quantico, Virginia: Julianne Jennings **July 20, Quantico, Virginia: The bodies in the forest near the BAU headquarters: ***Meg Collins ***Kate Joyce ***Linda Ellison **July 22, Quantico, Virginia, U.S.: Rosemary Jennings **July 23: ***Washington, D.C.: The LaMontagne family ****Detective William LaMontagne, Jr. ****Henry LaMontagne ****Michael LaMontagne ***Gaithersburg, Maryland: Unnamed male motorist **July 24, East Allegheny, Pennsylvania: ***Sandy Jareau ***Jennifer Jareau Proxy Victims *2015, Philadelphia, Pennsylvania: **December 15: The police station shooting committed by Jessica Durning: ***William Devin ***Derek Morgan ***Detective David Rizzo **December 16: Several unnamed inmates Category:Criminal Minds Characters Category:Criminals